Tivoli!
by SparkleLikeMillionDiamond
Summary: While they are enjoying Tivoli, the oldest amusement park in the world, Edward prepares a surprise for Bella at the end of the day! What could it be? R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you to my absolutely wonerful beta, LoveCantFindMe, who obviously beta'd it for, but also gave me the courage to finish writing it!! _

_Krones are the Danish type of currency that they have in Denmark. And, the currency rate for krones:dollars is about 5-6:1...So 20 krones is about 3-4 dollars._

_I have pictures of Tivoli...and I'll post a few along with my next chapter..._

_Disclamier: You know how when you go over to friends house and they have something that you really really like and you want to keep it and steal it for yourself...but you can't? Well, that's how Twilight/New Moon and Stephenie's characters are for me. :-(_

**Tivoli:Chapter One**

It was so nerve-wrecking. He had been bringing up the same two points for two endless hours.

First, he would say, "Its too dangerous. Bella might get hurt. She would be able to find trouble in a deserted city."

Then, I would say, "That's true. I _am_ a trouble-magnet. But, you and Alice and all the others will be there to keep me out of trouble." Sometimes I'd even throw in, "If you were so worried about me getting into trouble, then why stop at this? Why not just lock me in a big giant bubble with a feeding tube and oxygen?"

But, I would soon remember his argument to that, "Well, that's actually not a bad idea. But, if I locked you up in a 'big giant bubble' then I couldn't breathe in your heavenly scent."

His second argument would be, "I don't think Jasper could handle being so close to humans like that."

Alice would respond with, "Edward, Jasper has been doing great. I'll be there to keep him in check. And its no different than waiting in the lunch line or getting his stuff out of his locker in those crowded hallways." Towards the end of the two painfully long hours, Alice was getting annoyed. So, she would yell this at him, "Edward that is insulting!"

Finally, I had come up with a decision. I hoped Alice would play along. "Fine, Edward. If you don't want to go. The others and I will have a great time without you."

"Yeah. I'm getting bored. I could have been riding rides and watching Bella stuff her face!" She agreed with me.

When Alice said that last part Edward's head jerked up. He was scowling at us. I could tell he really didn't think we would go without him.

So, I grabbed Alice's hand, headed out the door, walked down the hallway, and pressed the down button. Then I remembered it would take awhile for the elevator--oh I'm sorry, 'Lift' as they call it here--because The Cullen's insisted that I let them pay for my hotel room. I agreed when Edward looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "I never get to spoil you. At least let me this once." I didn't realize until I got to our room that they had ordered each couple a suite. Four suites! They all didn't even sleep! Although, I didn't want to know why each couple wanted their own suite. I tried to object, but Edward wouldn't have it.

When, the lift finally did arrive I chanced a glance back at our suite. No Edward. He wasn't coming. Alice looked confused, then when she saw the sad face I wore, she exchanged puzzled for remorseful. Alice pressed the Level 1 button and just as the doors were closing, Alice's face lit up and a ghost white hand slipped threw the doors. They automatically opened to reveal a gorgeous vampire who was pulling on his charcoal V-neck sweater and donning dark jeans. I perked up and looked Edward up and down. He was even more god-like when he wore dark colors that complimented his skin tone. But, the sweater not only complimented his complexion, but also his perfectly chiseled, hard as a rock, smooth and cold as marble chest.

I assumed my face gave away what I was thinking because Alice and Edward looked like they were going to fall over laughing. Which, I hoped they wouldn't since that would probably send the elevator to the very bottom and probably threw the ground.

I felt my face turn crimson and immediately when the doors opened I stormed out of the lift and into the lobby, only to find Jasper and Emmett curiously laughing as well. After I put two-and-two together I realized Jasper must have told Emmett what I was feeling while in the elevator. Stupid vampires and their 'special abilities'! Why couldn't I be immune to Jasper's power as well?!?

Before I had time to get angry at the four I noticed something. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They wanted to spend sometime in their suite 'relaxing.' I think that's the way Carlisle put it." Jasper answered while holding back a chuckle.

It was only when Emmett spoke did I realize Jasper wasn't laughing at me, or at least not at that moment. "If that's not simple enough for ya, they wanted to spend some time alone." He slurred the last word. I suddenly understood and didn't wanted Emmett to press the matter any further. "If you still don't get it..." I had never seen Emmett struggle for words on _this_ subject before. "Hmm, how could I say it as to not offend you?"

"You could not say it all?" I offered as a suggestion.

"And what fun would that be?" Emmett replied as if it were obvious. "They...want to...be alone...to do...what Mommies and Daddies do." What startled me the most was not what Emmett said--which was plenty startling--but, his expression after he said it. "Although, they aren't doing it for the reasons that Moms and Dads do. They're simply doing it for the--"

"Emmett!" Edward shouted. "That's enough!" I was so red, I must have blended in to the chair I was in. But, I was very thankful Edward stopped him when he did, because knowing Emmett he would have gone as far as he could without me bursting.

"What's wrong lil' bro?" He asked amused. "A little touchy on that subject?"

"No seriously, Edward's right. That's enough." Rosalie chimed in. I had forgotten that she was even there. Normally, she would have thrown me a scowl by now. But, since we've been on this trip Rosalie has been surprisingly nice. Maybe she was just doing it for Edward's benefit. After all, this was our first _planned_ trip together. "How do you think Carlisle and Esme would feel if they were down here and heard what you said."

"Oh they heard it. Carlisle is coming down here right now." Edward said clearly pleased that Emmett was getting busted. But, then his face twisted into anger. "And according to Jasper, Esme doesn't know whether to be in tears or fuming with anger."

"Emmett! Why couldn't you have just left it at what Jasper said?" Alice argued. "Then, we could have been in Tivoli right now and not getting in trouble by your big mouth!"

"What fun would that be?" Emmett walked over to me. "Then I wouldn't get to see cute little Bella go redder than a tomato!" He joked while pinching my cheeks like a grandmother does to her grandchildren. "Besides what's it to you?" He asked as if he didn't care, but you could tell he still wanted an answer.

"I just...I don't know...I just have never been to a theme park...and..." Alice was mumbling. "I think it would be fun..." She murmured all this while looking down. _Why couldn't Emmett learn to shut up? _"And I saw something very exciting happening!" Even though she spoke so soft that I could barely hear her, I could tell she had perked up to the Alice I knew.

"Like what?" Emmett wondered forgetting about the real issue.

"Its a surprise!" Alice chirped.

"Oh c'mon!"

"No, you'll just have to," Alice was getting quieter. "Wait and see." She turned to Edward, they both looked confused.

Edward's face then turned into understanding and he grabbed me by the hand, swinging me into his arms, but not without whispering something to Alice so low, I think that the other vampires had a hard time hearing it.

We walked outside and towards Tivoli. I was so excited. I loved theme parks...well amusement parks in general. And this was the OLDEST one in the WORLD. My mom and I used to always go to theme parks and amusement parks. We would fill up on _loads_ of different types of candy and ice cream and then ride the spin-y rides until we threw up. My mom loved the teacups. But I always loved the...

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed we were almost there.

I reached into my back pocket, grabbing my money, when a stone cold hand stopped it. "And just what do you think your doing?" His voice rang with wonder and pleasure.

"I'm paying for my-" Realization sunk in. "Ugh." I suddenly remembered that I had promised Edward he could buy me anything while here in Europe. But I had added...within reason.

I walked over to the maps groaning. "You promised" he called after me.

In a flash he was by my side once again. And before I knew it the map magically disappeared from my hand and I found my angel holding it.

"Give me the map!"

"You don't need it!"

"Why not?"

"I'm the map!"

"Well, _I_ know, _you_ know me, very well, but _I_ don't think, _you_ know, what rides _I_ want to ride."

"No, _I_ think _I_ know my love well enough to know the rides _she_ likes."

"Really?" I crossed my arms. "What are my two favorites?"

He glanced at the map and quickly threw "The Spinning Top and The Star Flyer" at me.

He was right, as usual.

I stormed off in the other direction towards where I thought The Spinning Top was. There had to be a Cotton Candy stand in between here and there.

I happened to walk by the ride that, no matter how much dazzling he did, Edward would never get me to go on. The Demon. It had 360 degree turns, loops, and jerks. The tallest loop had to be over 60 feet high. Edward can ride it as many times as he wants, but he's never getting me on it.

I saw Emmett and Jasper in line to ride it. I hoped they hadn't seen me so I jerked in the other direction bumping into someone and then spinning off into the other direction and flinging myself over a bench.

My head was resting on the part where a person would normally sit on the bench and my back was arched over the top. Edward was immediately at my side. He was worried sick. Only when he saw my face did he roll his eyes.

I was cracking up. I was extremely embarrassed, don't get me wrong. But my laughter outwitted my humiliation. I knew Emmett and Jasper had seen it. All four of us were laughing hysterically when I heard Emmett "Hey Bella! Why don't you come ride this with us! Don't worry we won't let you fall like that!"

Right when I heard that I stopped laughing and my face was somber. I just started shaking my head. But, soon yelled back, "Not a chance! Enjoy yourselves though!"

At that, Emmett doubled over laughing. Only then did I realize why he was full of glee. Jasper was fighting back a chuckle as well.

"You know what I mean!"

"Aw, c'mon Bella! It'll be fun!" Jasper this time.

"I don't think so!" I turned around to find myself in front of a candy counter. I walked over to the Cotton Candy guy and said, "One cotton candy please." He must have seen my little 'incident' because he was trying with all his might not to smile.

"There you go." Still holding back his giggles. "20 Krones please."

I happened to have one in my hand when I heard an angelic voice behind me, "Ah, Ah, Ah. Here you go." He handed him a coin and we walked away, me eating cotton candy. "Bella, remind me again _why_ your eating cotton candy this early?"

"So that when I ride the rides, you picked so insanely well," I said that last part under my breath, even though I know he heard it. "I can see how long it takes me to throw up."

"Ah, I see." He looked straight ahead. "And _why_ would you _want_ to do that?"

"Because its fun silly!" I ate the last bite of cotton candy and got into the line for The Spinning Top. "Are you coming?"

"And miss you getting flung around every which way? You bet I'm coming!" He added, joining me in the line.

We were in the ride before I knew it. Edward was seated next me when the guy came to check to make sure the bar was secure. Not that I _needed_ a bar when I had a stronger one sitting next me, but if it made him happy.

Edward was right; I was being thrown every way possible. It was so much fun. I screamed and shouted. Then, I hit my head on the bar, and Edward looked at me with concerned eyes. I still had the exuberant smile planted firmly on my face, but he still felt the need to secure me in his iron grasp. The grin quickly vanished. I hardly even felt the ride.

Since I wasn't enjoying the ride, it seemed to go on forever. When it finally did end, I was antsy. I couldn't wait to get off this ride. The bar rose and I got out of my seat before Edward got of his. I walked off the ride as quick as I could and got off before any one else did.

I marched over to where Alice and Rosalie were, sat down, and hmphed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"Edward," I enunciated each syllable in his name and spat it out angrily. I even raised my voice a bit, even though I knew he could hear me. "Felt the need to hold onto me throughout the whole ride. I didn't even get to enjoy the ride at all! He was holding me so tight! I could hardly breathe! I can't enjoy a ride, or throw up if I'm not even being jerked! I only hit my head! It didn't even hurt! But being the protective 'boyfriend'" I used air quotes around boyfriend. "He just had to do it! Why? I was perfectly fine! Its just something that happens! I used to hit my head all the time on those kind of rides! And, I'm sitting here with you right now, all in one piece, perfectly sane!" I was practically yelling at this point.

"I don't know about that last part..." Rosalie said so quietly I don't think she even meant for me hear. I guess she was being nice for Edward's benefit. But, considering he was about 10 feet away, I'm sure he could hear her.

"Bella, you know how Edward gets. We're lucky he even came today. I don't think you should be this upset. You should just tell Edward how you feel _calmly_ and _rationally_, _without_ yelling." Alice responded trying to be comforting.

"UGH!" I stood up, only to be met by Edward's arms. "Edward I am perfectly fine with riding that ride _without_ your iron grasp! I am a big girl. My head didn't even hurt!" I tried to shout at him but his golden orbs wouldn't let me.

He took me into his arms, hugged me tightly and fiercely and whispered musically, "I know, I'm sorry. I overreacted." I looked up into his jewels and he was truly sorry. I don't know how I got blessed with someone so amazing.

He kissed me softly before turning to Rosalie and raising an eyebrow. "And for you..."

I could tell he was about to say something but I cut him off, "Edward, don't. Let's just go do something else."

He couldn't seem to not want to speak his mind. Since, I could tell that he was about to say something, I silenced him with my lips.

I should have known _Emmett_ would ruin the moment. "Eww, that's why we all got different suites! Your not supposed to do that at a _kids_ park!" He said getting up into our faces. Edward pushed him away and broke our kiss.

"Emmett..." Edward trailed off.

I was worried of what he would say or do so I quickly changed the subject. "How was that ride?" _How stupid of me!_

"Why do you wanna ride it?!" Emmett said giddier than I had ever seen him.

"No, I was just curious." I responded. "You know me, nosy, nosy, Bella." I added poking my the bridge of my nose at each 'nosy'.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, _and_ Edward rolled their eyes at me. I was annoyed with Rosalie right now so I loosened Edward's grip on me, turned, and simply stated, "_I'm_ going to the aquarium." I then walked away.

"Okay, but I don't know why your going that way. The aquarium is that way." Edward noted, pointing in the other direction.

"I'm taking the scenic route." I said pointing my nose up snootily, crossing my arms, and walking towards my 'scenic route'.

I hoped someone would follow me because if they didn't I would surely get lost and be wandering out here until dark. Which was saying something because it didn't get dark here in Denmark until 11 o'clock.

Someone skipped up behind me and I automatically knew who it was. "Hi Alice." I said disappointed. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Hey Bella."

"Not that I don't love you, but, where's Edward?"

"He doesn't like fish." She responded looking straight forward and squinting.

"He doesn't like fish!" I repeated.

"Yeah, he said he had some bad experience with them as kid and ever since he's shied away from them." Still looking forward. Still squinting

"But he's indestructible." I muttered.

"I know, trust me Bella, I know." She looked at me this time.

My face must have displayed some of the emotions I was feeling. I loved fish, so I didn't know whether or not to still be awe-stricken or mad or sad or...I don't know.

Alice bursted out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

"Your face!" She added pointing. "I was just kidding. He loves fish."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Oh." Happily stated.

"He's just showing Emmett and Rosalie what he had been thinking about the last hour."

"Oh no. No, No, No."

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked still amused, but confused.

"Why can't he just leave things be?"

"He's Edward." She stated simply enough.

"Yep, that's for sure." I replied. "But, that's why I love him, because he's Edward."

"Good point."

_Please Read and Review...I have the next chapter written...and depending on how well this story does...will count on when that chapter comes out!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Once again I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta!! LoveCantFindMe...You should read her FanFics there really good!! _

_I only got 3 reviews last time!! But more than 12 times the hits!! REVIEW people!! The more you review the sooner the next chapter will come out!! If you have any questions let me know!! I'll be happy to answer them!!_

_Disclaimer: You already know this song, but I'll sing it for you anyway...I don't own the characters. They belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer (I can't wait for ECLIPSE to come out!!!)_

_**"Yep, that's for sure." I replied. "But, that's why I love him, because he's Edward."**_

_**"Good point."**_

****

The aquarium was so cool. It was the longest aquarium in Europe. And it had the most diverse fish.

My favorite was the one eel. There were actually two of them, but I liked the green one better than the brown one. Now, of course, there were other eels, but this one was special. It was a massive eel. It must have been 10 feet long.

Alice's favorite was the Unicorn Tang. It had a horn about a millimeter above the center of the eyes. She liked it so much because it looked like it had facial expressions. When you would see it from the side it looked really mad, but then when you saw it at a 90 degree angle, it looked sad. When, you looked it straight forward it just looked like nothing more than a spot.

Alice and I were just sitting on one of the benches pointing out the different cool fish. When, someone came up behind _us_ and scared _me._

"Boo," Emmett whispered. "Watcha doin'?"

"We were just sitting here enjoying the scenery, until you showed up."

"Aw, thanks. Now I know how much I'm loved." He said the last part with his hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes. "So, Emmett which fish do you like the best?"

He stood there with his hand on his chin and slightly leaning back while staring at the aquarium. He looked deep in thought. It was hilarious. I exchanged glances with Alice before we both started cracking up.

"What?" Emmett asked clueless. That just made us laugh even harder. "Well, it's a toss up."

"Between?" I asked impatient.

"Well, if someone would have let me _finish_!" He retorted getting into my face. He said the word 'finish' more like someone would say the word 'Finnish'. I simply rolled my eyes and looked at him expectantly. "The big fat shark and the leopard spotted eel." Emmett answered while walking up to the aquarium.

"O.K." I enunciated each syllable very carefully as to not laugh.

"You know Bella, I can see why Emmett likes that shark." Alice added while skipping over to where Emmett's favorite shark was. She was examining the shark and I eyed her curiously. While pointing at the shark, she explained, "It looks just like him!"

"Haha, very funny!" Emmett mocked.

"No, it really is." Came a musical voice and laugh behind. Jasper walked up behind Alice engulfing her in his embrace. They shared a momentary kiss in which I had to look away. The moment felt too private.

"What about you Jasper?" Emmett wondered.

"What about me?" Jasper asked slightly frightened.

"Which is your favorite fish?" Emmett responded as if obvious.

"Oh that's simple. This one." He stated pointing at…I wasn't even sure what he was pointing at. It looked like coral. "The Searobin. It can blend into its surroundings providing protection from predators, and protection from the people he doesn't want to talk to." Jasper said chuckling lightly.

"Ah, I see. I like that humongous shark. The Southern Stingray is really cool as well." I turned around to see Edward and Rosalie walking in. I smiled at him as he walked over to sit down beside me.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett's side giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I like the Yellow Tang." Emmett looked at Rosalie with a confused look on his face. "It's the prettiest and most vibrant. Everyone remembers it." Rosalie replied. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What about you Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I like the big fat shark, like Edward. I mean look at that thing. How does it move around?" Alice, Jasper, and I just started laughing. Edward joined in soon. Rosalie was bewildered, but Emmett just glared at us. "You guys are _not_ funny. Are you done yet?"

"Yes, we're sorry Emmett." Alice explained.

"Pft. No you're not." Emmett complained. "Anyway, the spotted eel is sweet too. It has spots like a leopard," Emmett paused, as if waiting for dramatic effect. "But, it's an eel."

"Oh Emmett, you're a genius." I teased.

"C'mon this is boring. Let's go on The Mine." Alice suggested perkily.

"You guys go ahead. Bella needs to eat." Edward announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward I'm not hungry."

"Its noon. Time to eat."

"Fine." I groaned.

Edward ordered me a hamburger with fries and a water bottle. I was so antsy to get on rides and have fun that I was taking monster bites and swallowing them whole.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked amused.

"I'm eating," I said my mouth full of hamburger.

"Well, I really don't plan on doing the Heimlich maneuver today." Edward requested politely.

"Sorry," I sheepishly replied swallowing the hamburger bite. "I'm just so excited." I added eating another bite of hamburger and actually chewing this time.

"That doesn't give you the right to stuff your face." He looked narrowly into nothing and then wondered aloud, "So, that's what Alice meant."

"Yeah, but she's not even here."

"Yes, I am silly." Alice giggled from behind us.

I turned around only to see her gracefully slide into the chair next to me. "How was The Mine?"

"We didn't go. We went on The Demon instead." Alice's eyes widened. "I would never have gone on it if Jasper hadn't tricked me and Rosalie." Alice was shaking her head and I soon joined in. Edward on the other hand started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You girls. No matter how long I live on this Earth I will never understand you."

Alice and I looked at each then simultaneously and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" We were offended.

"I just mean that, what's wrong with a little upside down ride?"

Alice snorted. She was too baffled to say anything, so I answered for the both of us. "_Little_ upside down ride? Edward, that thing has to be at least 200 feet. It's hardly little."

"240 feet to be exact." Alice finally added, "Plus, we don't ask you to go to the spa with us." She offered as an example.

"That's different."

"How so?" She questioned.

"Well, some girls like to go on those rides. But, no guy wants to go to the spa."

"That's very incorrect Edward Cullen." I commented. "Some guys like to go to the spa."

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"You know what I mean."

"And you know what we mean, mister." Alice reminded him. "Anyway, we are going on the Ferris Wheel next. Do you want to come?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" I jumped up throwing my trash into the bin and linking arms with Alice.

Edward dragged behind us the whole time. We could tell he didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel. But that didn't stop us.

"I don't want to do this." Edward protested.

"Why?" Alice asked confused.

"It's boring," He mumbled.

"Edward, you sound like a little boy. Stop whining you're going on this Ferris Wheel." Alice insisted.

"Why?" Edward mimicked Alice, but really wanted an answer.

"Because it will be fun and romantic." Alice added as if obvious.

"How's it romantic?"

"Oh c'mon. You don't think you and Bella sitting up there all by yourselves looking out over Denmark would be romantic?"

"Eh," Edward exhaled.

"Fine, than we'll just go without you." I noted before Alice had a chance to respond.

"What's he complaining about now?" Emmett spoke from behind us. We turned around and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were joining us in the line.

"He doesn't want to get on it." Alice rolled her eyes looking away.

"Hey Alice! That doesn't count!" Edward said pointing to her and straightening up.

"No, conversations in your head!" I commanded.

"I wasn't. Alice was just contemplating whether or not Jasper could convince me to get on the Ferris Wheel."

"Edward, what's wrong with going on the Ferris Wheel?" Emmett speculated.

"I don't know." Edward mumbled.

"Exactly-"

"Stop!" Rosalie snapped cutting Emmett off. "You guys sound like 5-year-olds."

"She's right you know." Alice consented.

"I was including you in that."

I felt a wave of calm and looked over to Jasper he had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. "You guys, really need to learn to stop arguing about stupid things. Rosalie's right. You are being way too immature."

"Fine I'll go." Edward muttered sheepishly.

"Yay." Alice said almost jumping up and down.

As we were getting on the ride I felt a tug on my arm. "Bella, I don't want to ride this ride right now." Edward said through clenched teeth as he was pulling me away from the ride.

"But you promised." I whined like a baby.

"I know Bella. And I will ride it with you later just not now." Edward responded annoyed. But, I could tell he wasn't annoyed or angry with me it was something else. I felt like he was telling the truth so I went along with it.

"Ok," I complied.

Edward had a mix of anger, confusion, relief, and surprise as we walked away from the ride to sit on a nearby bench. On the way there, Edward exchanged my arm for my hand and never once let go, even when we sat down on the bench. I didn't fail to notice that. His arm was also around me.

"Bella, why did you go along so quickly?" Edward asked, three emotions explained. He was confused, I didn't put up more of a fight. Relieved and shocked, that I went along.

"I could tell that you were upset and that you would go on that ride with me later. And I knew there was a good reason why you didn't want to at that point."

"Oh," he exhaled. "Yeah, about that." I could tell he didn't want to tell me, so I started tracing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. He smiled and went on, "Someone's thoughts around us I didn't like."

I didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

He grunted. "Bella, please don't make me say it. Just think."

Oh was that all, just think about someone's thoughts _I_ didn't hear. He didn't like them so…they must be thinking about someone he loved in a derogatory fashion. But who and what?

Then it dawned on me, _you didn't hear what every teenage boy was thinking on your first day_ "Oh, I'm sorry. Who was it?" I noticed his expression, then quickly added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I was mumbling.

"Can we talk about it later? I just really need a distraction right now." Edward had taken his arm from my shoulder and was pinching his nose.

"Ok, I can distract." I paused and then something came to mind. "Why don't we ride the Star Flyer?" I was extremely excited and I hoped Edward didn't see _how_ excited I was.

He did. "Bella, you are so funny. You're just like a little kid!"

"What's wrong with loving amusement parks?" I asked slightly insulted.

"Nothing, Nothing. It's just really cute." His smile faded to a smirk. "Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I think it's because, after my mom met Phil the only things we would really do together is go to amusement parks and so I guess they're like a safe haven for me." I snorted. "I sound stupid don't I?"

"No, it makes sense. It's kind of like the meadow is for us. It makes us feel better and safe. I completely understand." He said giving me a kiss--that didn't last long enough if you ask me. "Well, do you want to ride it or not?"

I looked up to see we had arrived at the ride. I didn't even know we had gotten up and started walking.

They were about to start the ride, but we could tell there were open seats. So, we rushed up as fast as we could—well I could.

We missed it. But, we were first in line for the next time. So, it just meant I got to talk to Edward. Which was never a bad thing.

_A/N: Review people...The less reviews the longer the wait!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. Its my first try at a good amount of fluff. Please read and review. Critcism is welcome. I like constructive criticism._

_Just in case you wanted to know there is a Tivoli website (and a live webcam for the aquarium). And for those of you who have been to Tivoli, I know the Ferris Wheel isn't very big, but we can just pretend._

_I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed...It was greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Tivoli_

_**I looked up to see we had arrived at the ride. I didn't even know we had gotten up and started walking.**_

_**They were about to start the ride, but we could tell there were open seats. So, we rushed up as fast as we could—well I could.**_

_**We missed it. But, we were first in line for the next time. So, it just meant I got to talk to Edward. Which was never a bad thing.**_

Edward and I were wrapped in each other's embrace. He had his arms around me and his head on top of mine, while my cheek was resting against his chest. Even though he had a sweater on I could still feel the coolness radiating from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

He had gotten particularly nosier since we had been on this vacation. I think he just wanted know what I thought of Europe. "Just about how gorgeous all this is."

"_This_ being me or Denmark?" He mused. "No, I'm kidding-"

I interrupted him, "Both." I reassured him.

"Not as gorgeous as you. Tivoli, Denmark, Europe, everything, it all pales in comparison with you." He said looking into my eyes.

I got so caught up in his beautiful gemstones I hadn't even noticed the line that had formed behind us. Edward let me go only to grab my hand as we waited for the ride to finish.

Once it was over we put our stuff in the cubbies and then grabbed a seat.

When I went to pull the bar over my head I tripped. But, before the bar could hit me Edward grabbed it and shook his head. "Bella, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well, there's still that bubble idea." I reminded him as I clicked the buckle into place.

"Didn't we already negate that idea." It was more of a statement rather than a question. We were both seated when the man came around to check to make sure we were well buckled in. "Remember I couldn't take in your wonderful smell if you were trapped in a bubble. Or do this." He leaned in and touched his lips to mine.

I almost lost control, but luckily the ride started before I did.

We were being lifted into the air as high as we could go. Then, something occurred to me, "Edward…What if the ride breaks? Or I slip through these bars and fall? Or all the sudden—"

Edward cut me off, before I could say anymore, with his finger over my mouth. "Relax. I won't let you fall." He could tell I was about to protest because he waved his finger again and replied, "And, if the ride breaks or if we all the sudden fall out…I'll catch you. I promise. There's nothing to worry about."

"Its not you I'm worried about." I mumbled under my breath and looked away.

"Stop worrying and start looking out at Denmark." He moved his hand over the scenery. I looked out and it was amazingly beautiful. I couldn't believe I was here with the most amazing man—scratch that—the most amazing vampire an earth, looking out over one of the most beautiful landscapes in the world.

I wished I could have taken a picture, but the stupid ride guy made me put my camera up. When, I looked down at the people in Tivoli I saw Alice jumping up and down waving at us. I wondered if they could hear what we were talking about from down there.

"Edward isn't it stunning?" I turned to look at my angel only to find him staring at me.

"You sure are." He responded.

I rolled my eyes and looked out over the scenery catching one last glimpse as the ride lowered to the platform.

I unbuckled the 'seat belt' and was about to reach for the bar to get up, but Edward beat me to it. "We don't want you to get a concussion."

"Haha, very funny." I snapped sarcastically.

He started laughing and I walked away to go get my camera and join Alice. I felt a cold arm pull me back. "Why don't we sneak away from Alice and the others and go ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

He chuckled, but quickly reminded me, "Yes, I just know you too well." He flashed that crooked smile and at that moment I forgot our surroundings and leaned into kiss him only to be caught by none other than...Emmett.

"You guys really need to get a room," He yelled at us from the line. I then realized that we were the only ones left on the platform and everyone was waiting for us to get off. I tried to pull away, but Edward wouldn't let me. "Oh wait, you already have one!"

"Emmett, shut up!" Edward called back to him. We walked off the ride hand in hand and headed towards The Ferris Wheel.

"Wait, I want to get some ice cream." I looked at him, let go of his hand, and walked over to the ice cream stand. "One scoop of vanilla on a cone please."

She scooped up the ice cream, put it on a cone, and handed it to me. "That'll be 32 Krones please." Edward handed her the cash, put his arm around my waist, and led me to the ride. As we were getting in line I remembered, "Is it too early to ask you what you heard, when we were in this line before?"

"No, but first I need a thank you." He stared me down.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Your welcome." He was about to go into what he heard when I interrupted him.

"For what?"

"Do you want to know the story or not?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, I do but—"

"Good, so…" He trailed off and then looked down at me and smiled. "I'm just kidding, for buying you the ice cream." I mouthed 'oh' and he continued on with his story. "So, this guy first saw Rosalie and thought she was the most gorgeous creature on the planet. A few minutes later he saw her glide over to Emmett and quickly turned his eyes." I could tell he was trying hard not to lose his temper. "But, then he saw you and Alice arguing with me and thought that you would be easily lost to him." He closed his eyes, looked down, and pinched his nose.

"You don't have to—"

"No, no. It's okay. Just give me a minute." He looked back up, smiled, and continued. "He thought that if he just did a little flexing, used his charm, and smiled a lot that you would go away with him easily. Then, he started thinking about what would happen if he did lure you away from me. And that's when we left."

"Didn't you try to block him out?"

"I thought about it. But, couldn't bring myself to do it." He had been looking down, but looked up and said, "Alice, Jasper, and Emmett wondered where we went but soon forgot all about it when they got on the ride." He shook his head and guided me onto the ride.

I didn't want to hear anymore and I'm sure Edward didn't want to say anymore. We sat down on the ride and were risen up into the air.

He soon pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me as we looked out on the view. I couldn't help but get lost in, not only the beauty that I saw out in front of me, but also the beauty I that was resting beneath me. "Alice was right." He looked down at me. "This is romantic." He then looked at the view but I kept my gaze on him. "I never thought that someone, or rather something, like me would ever be worthy of sitting here with you. Or even that being reality."

I stopped him before he could continue. "Edward, you need to stop thinking like that. I love you. Ever since I met you, I've loved you and, as long as forever I'll love you. You may not think your deserving of it, but you are. More than you can ever know." I looked down and shrugged out his lap. I grabbed his hands in mine and rubbed circles on his palm. I looked down at our hands. They were so different. His fingers matched his hands perfectly, but my fingers were long and lanky, where my palm was small. His skin was smooth and supple, but mine was rough and dry. We were complete opposites in the literal sense of the term. "Edward, even though you _think_ your not deserving _I_ think the same thing. We're both wrong. And even if one of us was right it wouldn't matter, because we are together and in love. And nothing can change that, nothing can come between us. No matter what."

I could tell if he could cry he would have. He took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss. He then exchanged my lips for my jaw and continued with a trail of kisses down my neck and then traced my collarbone with his nose. He made his way up my ear and finally found his way back to my lips. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before he kissed me. Right as he kissed me the ride was over and we were expected to get out.

I didn't want to leave. We were in the perfect moment. When the lady realized we weren't leaving, she closed the door and continued the ride. We didn't look at anything else the whole time, but each other. We were so wrapped up in that moment we didn't realize what time it was.

Even though it was midday my stomach growled and I hoped he hadn't noticed. Even though I knew he had. He flashed his crooked smile and told me he had something for me to try.

Luckily, the 3rd go-around on the ride was just about over. He took my hand and pulled me out of the ride.

We walked out of Tivoli and were given a stamp for re-entry. He made his way over to a small—but expensive—café. I didn't know what they had, but Edward ordered me something and I didn't want to say anything so I kept my mouth shut.

As were looking into each others eyes he would occasionally reach down and give my hands a kiss or two. Just before what he ordered arrived, he slid over to me and I made room in the small booth.

It turned out Edward had ordered me spaghetti. My favorite. I wasn't sure why though because it wasn't time for dinner. Edward understood my confused expression and explained that he wanted me to be full for awhile so we wouldn't have to stop later and get me dinner since it stayed light so late.

Even though I was eating it didn't ruin the moment. Once, I had finished and he had paid we walked back over to Tivoli.

As soon as we were back on Tivoli grounds Alice skipped over to us and separated our hands pulling me over to the game section of Tivoli. And commanded Edward, "Edward, you should win Bella something! Bye!" Edward chuckled as Alice gracefully ran away.

My face lit up and I agreed. "Yeah, Edward get me this big giraffe!"

He groaned and said, "You know it will be all too easy for me?"

"I know that's why you should get it for me!" I walked over to the giraffe and hugged it. It was as big as me. "Please?" I pouted.

"Alright fine." Edward complied and went over to the game. When he reached the game he said to the girl managing it, "Maame? How do I win this giraffe?"

He didn't know it but he was dazzling her with his eyes. I could tell because she couldn't answer him. When the man handling the game over nudged her, she snapped back to reality and said, "Oh, um. Well, to play the Pilekast you need to, um, hit the, uh, balloons. With um, these darts." She shook her head. "Yeah, that's right." She had a very heavy Danish accent. I could barely understand what she said.

"Alright, but how many do I have to hit to win that giraffe." He pointed at the one I was standing next to very patiently.

"Oh, um…uh…I'm not sure…I th-think 10. Yeah, 10 in a row."

"May I have the darts?" Edward was being very patient. I'm sure he could tell what was going on now.

She handed him the darts. When, their fingers brushed against each other she gasped and quickly jumped away.

Edward took one dart in his hand and aimed it at a blue balloon. He threw it and when it popped paint when flying everywhere. He smiled his mischievous smile and aimed the next dart. When this balloon popped paint splattered on me. I stomped over him and pushed him. He pretended to lose his balance, but I knew him better than that.

I had an idea. If I stood next to him he wouldn't try and splatter me with paint.

I was wrong. Boy, was I wrong. This time he popped the biggest balloon and it splattered all three of us.

"Edward, you better not get any paint on my giraffe!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't!" His grin was spread from ear to ear.

By the time he had popped all 10 of the balloons we were both almost completely covered in paint. We were both laughing hysterically, while the girl couldn't wait to get us gone. Edward grabbed my giraffe, because he knew if I carried it I would be tripping left and right.

We walked past a photo booth. Edward tried to drag to me along, but I wanted to get our picture taken. What you did, at this booth, was picked out a cardboard drawing of the body a someone and then they took your picture with your head and the cardboard body.

I simply wanted to do the King and Queen, but Edward insisted if we were going to do it, it would be good. So, he choose the man and woman in their bathing suits. The man was wearing a Speedo and bulging out of it. His chest was very tan—which didn't really match Edward but oh well—and he was buff, very buff. I don't even think any man could be that buff. He was even more buff than Emmett. I rolled my eyes at his selection for himself. But, what he chose for me made me blush scarlet. This woman was wearing a bikini. The bikini top was too small her cleavage and she was, as well, very tan—unlike me. She had a very slender build with an hourglass figure.

I was not going to take a picture with that thing. Edward dragged me along and with him being a million times stronger than me I had to do it. I didn't want the picture to turn out too bad so I smiled.

When we got the picture back, even though our complexion didn't match, it fit perfectly. I was surprised at how well it blended. The background was a beach and Edward had flashed one of his crooked smiles for the camera.

"No one is seeing this!" I yelled at him.

He showed me the same smile as the camera and said, "Alice already has."

"Oh great," I groaned. "And I assume that she already told the others."

He nodded sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, not for you!" I shoved him, but of course he didn't move. "But, for me on the other hand…" I muttered as I blushed a deeper red than before.

"Ooh, let me see! Let me see!" Came a high-pitched voice from behind us.

I turned around to see Alice making her way towards us. I groaned and Edward simply smiled at me while snaking his arm around my waist. "Don't worry." He whispered.

"Give me the picture." I demanded.

"No way." Edward refused.

"Please?" I pleaded and he gave it to me. I hid it and when Alice got here I said, "No chance Alice."

"Oh well, I've already seen it anyway." She retorted.

"Fine," I grumbled handing her the picture. After all it was 2 vampires—make that 3—against 1 puny little human.

Jasper came up behind Alice and put his arm around her. "What's this?" Jasper snatched the picture out of her hands and burst into a fit of laughter. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to a beach?" Jasper teased.

I tried to pull the picture out his hand while saying, "That is so _not _funny!"

He disagreed. "Yes, it is and you know it." Jasper had composed himself enough to say that to me.

Even though I was crimson I had to agree it was really funny. So before I knew it we were all in a hysterical fit.

At that moment Rosalie stormed up next to us and screamed, "I am never talking to him again!" She pointed behind her and we saw Emmett racing up. She turned her face and saw him behind her. Before I could tell what was going on I saw Rosalie stomping off in the other direction and Emmett coming up to us.

I hoped he would provide an explanation.

_A/N: Please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to respond to this. Its just alot of things have been going on in my life right now and I've been a little side-tracked. Well, actually try alot. I don't really feel on elaborating too much. One of the things thats going on-which is the smallest-is I'm moving across the country._

_This may not be the best chapter because I've been rather gloomy the past couple of days while I was writing it._

_I know its also pretty short, but its better than nothing and I thought it was a good place to end it. _

_To you all that I PM/email, I would just like to say I am _so sorry _I haven't responded in a while alot has been going on like I said before and I'm afraid I haven't had the time. When I do get the chance I_ will_ email as soon as I can, I promise._

_Disclaimer: I would like to say that I thought up these wonderful characters my self but that would be a lie..._

_**At that moment Rosalie stormed up next to us and screamed, "I am never talking to him again!" She pointed behind her and we saw Emmett racing up. She turned her face and saw him behind her. Before I could tell what was going on I saw Rosalie stomping off in the other direction and Emmett coming up to us.**_

_**I hoped he would provide an explanation.**_

After Emmett came up, Jasper handed him the picture and smiled, "Its Edward and Bella."

Emmett's despaired face had grown into a huge grin. "When did you guys go here?" He still had a smile on his face, but it somehow changed. "Better yet," He inched closer to us. "Edward is there something you need to tell us?" He said this next part so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly, "Your not sparkling! Is there something wrong? Did Bella do it?!?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"So, what's next?" Alice chirped.

"I don't know you ladies still haven't ridden The Demon." Emmett offered.

"Wait, what happened with you and Rosalie?" Anything to change the subject. Plus, I was genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I can never tell with her anymore." He ruffled his hair as he shook his head. "She said something about how she should be more than enough woman or something like that."

"That's because you were looking at _another_ woman stupid!" Edward mused as he smacked Emmett.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. There was this really hot chick and I glanced at her super-sonicly fast and then she started yelling the crap out of me."

"Well aren't you the least bit nervous that she won't forgive you?" I wondered aloud.

Edward had been standing next to Emmett and then walked over to me. "Are you kidding? They get in these kinds of fights all the time." He told me.

Jasper chimed in, "It's so typical. Emmett looks at girl. Rosalie gets mad. Emmett buys Rosalie 'expensive' jewelry. Rosalie jumps for glee. Emmett and Rosalie have make-up sex. Then they start the cycle over again."

"I swear I don't know how many times Rosalie has caught Emmett looking at another girl." Alice teased.

"Hey, you know I'm standing right here." Emmett reminded us all, for we were all—except Emmett—snickering. "Oh and Jasper you forgot one. Rosalie slaps, punches, smacks, pinches, and/or kicks Emmett." Emmett said rubbing his forearm. "This time it really hurt."

"Well, she's probably fed up with it." I spoke. "I would be."

"Well, luckily, you never have to worry about it." Edward reminded me. I smiled up at him as he leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Gosh, you two can't keep your hands off each other." Emmett said in a 'disgusted teenager just saw their parents making-out' way.

"Oh come on Emmett." Jasper nudged Emmett. "That's much less than half of what you and Rosalie will be doing once she forgives you."

"Ooh, its going to be harder for Emmett to get away with this time." Edward mocked. "Rosalie has been just around the corner listening this whole time. It's going to take a lot more than some expensive jewelry."

"Oh great. Thanks guys." Emmett looked around the corner. "I better go start sucking up." With that he ran off towards the direction Rosalie stormed off in.

"I don't know what we are going to do with him." Alice pondered. "He never learns."

"Who cares?" Jasper added. "It's not like it hurts _us_ when they get in these big fights."

"I know, but still. It gets old." Alice replied.

Then they all turned to look at me. Me, who was over in her little corner of the square having a laugh fight with herself. But, I wasn't alone. No. Alice joined in soon after Edward. I wasn't quite sure what was so funny. But, seeing as Jasper wasn't laughing, I knew why _I_ was.

We then saw Rosalie storm by with Emmett following. Emmett turned around to us, "This is _so_ not funny!" and then caught up with Rosalie.

Alice was trying to tell Jasper something in between giggles. "Jasper…Stop…It…Now…" She managed to punch him, but I'm not sure it did much good.

Only about a minute later, a group of girl scouts hurried their way by us and ran into Jasper. He suddenly tensed leaving us all serious as well. My mind thought it was hilarious but I couldn't seem to show it.

When the girls were way past us Jasper relaxed and released our emotions.

"Jasper you need to be more careful." Edward murmured, he almost seemed angry.

"I know. I know. I just—" Jasper looked down ashamed. "I-I don't know what happened." Jasper continued under his breath.

"It's okay." Alice assured him wrapping her arms around his waist.

I had been on my feet all day and saw a half-open bench—the other half was occupied by the cutest old lady I had ever seen—so I made my way over to sit down.

"Hey Edward I need to show you something." Alice whispered gesturing Edward in the opposite direction.

Edward looked at me and I nodded. So, Alice and Edward left to go look at something, while Jasper said he was going to make sure Emmett and Rosalie weren't causing to much attention towards themselves.

At the moment I was too tired to be concerned about where they were going. Edward and I were up all night talking about the boat ride we had taken on the canals the night before. He also shared some of the funny things he had heard and I learned that he could speak many languages.

The old woman next to me was staring straight ahead and slouching over. She had white hair and cream glasses with a white gold chain. She looked like the typical grandma. "Var at jeres bejler." She wondered pointing in the direction Edward and Alice had retreated to.

I shrugged innocently and responded, "I'm sorry, English."

She nodded her head confused then returned her gaze back to where it was before. I followed her eyes and caught her staring at an older gentleman. "Was that your lover?" She repeated. I was taken aback. I wasn't sure how to respond to the question. I mean Edward was my boyfriend—in a way—but certainly not my 'lover'. "Because if he was you should know not to commit to such things before marriage. I see that finger of yours." At that moment I realized that she had an American accent and wondered how she ended up here.

"Oh, him? No, we haven't—no." I said waving my finger all around, she must have thought I was retarded. I just couldn't get over her American accent.

"Good. Because I know what you kids are doing and let me tell you I do not agree." She made her view very clear. "I have grandkids you know. I'm a hip grand-ma." She said as if trying to pop her hip while sitting down. I looked at her worried and she understood my expression. "Oh don't worry about me dear. I may be hip, up here," She said pointing to her head. "But, not down here," Now, pointing at her hips.

"No, he's just my boyfriend." I said looking down. I hoped she hadn't noticed my longing for it to be more.

"Oh, honey." She was clicking her tongue. "You need to tie that knot. I'm better at reading people than you would think. And I know very well the feelings you feel for him and his feelings towards you."

"You do? How?" I was befuddled. She was a 'hip-grand-ma', even if only in one way.

"Let's just say it's a _gift_." She winked. "Bedste kende bedst."

"English." I was about to point to my ear, but then realized I wasn't deaf. I just couldn't understand.

"Grandma knows best." She looked back to the gentleman and completely dropped the subject.

I was still pondering her wink and 'gift'. Did she—No she couldn't. Or could she? I mean could she really _know_ the truth. _Be_ the truth for that matter. Maybe Jasper tipped her off. Uh-Oh. No, I was being stupid. Thinking too much of it. It was just a coincidence.

"Who's that? If you don't mind me asking." I asked trying to get my mind off of it..

"Oh, not at all dearie. That's my husband. 50 years tomorrow." She said pointing to her left finger.

"Oh congratulations." I was beaming for her. They were love. True, True Love. That must be how she knew so much. Yes, that was it. I was silly for thinking more.

"He's getting me a new ring." He tipped his hat and I waved to. "It better be a bigger rock." She added through clenched teeth still smiling.

I chuckled. "I hope you two have a wonderful anniversary."

"Oh, we will, honey, we will." She assured me. I couldn't help, but notice the excitement and double meaning for her phrase.

I was suddenly very uncomfortable and started looking for an escape route. Then, I saw Edward casually strolling up towards us, almost too casually. He also had a peculiar smirk on his face.

"Well, its been fun." I said scurrying off towards Edward.

"Wait, dear." She motioned for me to come closer for I was already yards away. I knew anything she said Edward would hear, so it didn't really matter. "Remember tie the knot." She tied an invisible knot, then winked.

I smiled and then walked to Edward turning him around and pacing the other way. "What was that all about?" He asked obviously amused. "Tie the knot?"

"Shut up." I angrily replied smacking him on the arm. It was as if a light bulb when on in my brain. "Where were you and Alice, might I ask?"

"No, you might not." He responded matter-of-factly.

"Come on Edward. Please?" I was pouting, hopefully it would work.

"No. You'll find out soon enough." He told me. I knew that meant end of conversation.

He had his arm around me so I ducked as he continued to walk. He looked rather stupid. His arm around thin air. He must have been in deep thought, for it took him almost a whole minute to realize I had turned around to go get a lollipop.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Edward said as he caught up with me.

I was playing the ignore game that you played when you were a kid and you were mad at someone. You know the one where you didn't talk to the person and they acted clueless, but really knew what you wanted.

I gave the cashier—who had an extremely heavy accent and I don't think he would have known what I wanted if I didn't point to it—a 20 Danish Krones coin.

I walked away towards a gift shop while enjoying my overly long lollipop. "Come on Bella. You don't have to do this. You always love my surprises." I continued in my game when he said something that shocked me, "Fine, two can play that game."

I turned around, "Wait—" only to find him walking off in the other direction.

I didn't know whether to feel offended or angry. I decided to go with the latter.

_A/N: Please, Please, Please review. I really need some words right now. Whether they be encouraging or constructive criticism its welcome. I would also appreciate any ideas or request you may have, as I'm drawing a blank at the moment. So if there is something you want me to touch on more, think needs improving, or just a suggestion please let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry, that this chapter came so late, but with the 7__th__ Harry Potter that just came up (which if you haven't read you must!!!) and with what's going on in my life at the moment I haven't had much time. This chapter may not be the best, but its better than nothing…right?_

_Disclaimer: You know how you borrow your best friend's clothes?? Well, I'm borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters...Except...I may not give them back._

_**I turned around, "Wait—" only to find him walking off in the other direction.**_

_**I didn't know whether to feel offended or angry. I decided to go with the latter.**_

Alice came up to me soon after that and I'm sure Edward had sent her. "Bella, you shouldn't be so hard on Edward. You're going to love it. I promise."

I don't know why I took my anger out on Alice. "I don't need a guardian."

"Bella, don't take out whatever your feeling towards Edward on me. I am simply…Denmark. Yes, Denmark. Always neutral. Don't like to get into wars." She was shaking her finger.

"Oh and what am I?"

"I don't know. Germany?"

"Oh thanks. So I persecute, torture, and murder Jews. Gre-ate. And let me guess, Edward is France? He's the one that's trying to keep Germany in line. Is that what you're trying to say? Or maybe I should be the United States. One of the youngest countries and is very naïve. So, I need France and England to keep my in line. Is that right? Well, you know the United States would fit me. Considering it went through the Great Depression and then was pulled out of it when another country needed aid. "

"You know what I mean. And that's not funny. That time was very stressful. And you should brush up on your history the US didn't come out of the Great Depression that easily." I don't think Alice liked my mood. But, I didn't care.

"Oh, don't you go and use your age as a defense. I'm still mad." I matter-of-factly stated.

"Bella, please. You always love Edward's surprises." She reminded me. I groaned a little and Alice responded with, "Oh, c'mon. Name one thing that Edward has surprised you with that you hasn't turned out fun or great in one way or another. Just one. That's all I'm asking."

"Oh, I don't know." Alice gave me an I-told-you-so look. "Oh alright. You were right, I was wrong."

"Thank you. Now, if hurry you might be able to still catch the mime show Edward's going to." Alice added.

"Alice, I said you were right. I didn't say I was talking to Edward." I stopped as we were walking past on of the candy booths.

"But, you just said you've always loved Edward surprises. I don't get it." Alice did look puzzled.

"I know, but if I talk to him first then he's won. I would giving in first."

"Bella, you cannot be serious." She then glanced at me and realized that I was. "That is so kiddie-ish."

"I know. But, its also Edward and I. Trust me. I think I know our relationship a little bit better than you do." I reminded.

"So, let me get this straight. What you're saying is that Edward, the one-hundred and ten year old vampire, would do a victory dance if you talked to him first?" She questioned.

"Alice, I'm so proud of you!" I clapped my hand on her shoulder. "You're finally getting it!"

"I don't believe you." She added stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Because Edward is far more mature than that." Alice looked very confident in her assumption.

"Maybe the Edward you know." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella, why would Edward care if you started talking to him first?"

I was very upset with this statement. "Oh so you don't get _why_ Edward would _want_ to talk to me? Thanks. That makes me feel much better." I pouted off in the direction we came.

People were staring. I could tell that the Danish people knew that I was American. But, at this present moment I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I had just made a fool of myself not only in front of Alice but also Edward.

I knew I was acting childish, but I couldn't help it. I mean I was hanging out with the senior crowd. Literally, seniors. Although, it's not that I cared. I loved each and everyone of the Cullen's. Some more than others.

I couldn't imagine my life without Edward and Alice. My favorites. Without Edward I probably wouldn't be here right now. Actually, scratch the probably. Without Edward I probably wouldn't be here right now. And how was I repaying him? By acting liked a stupid immature toddler.

Alice said Edward was at some mime show. What mime show? I didn't know there were mimes in Tivoli. I didn't even know there was a Tivoli theatre. How was I going to get there? Edward had stolen my map. I couldn't understand half of what the locals said. And I didn't even know where I was so that I could find the entrance and get map.

I looked around to see if I saw any of the beautiful Cullen's. None in sight. I taken too many twists and turns to avoid Alice that I couldn't return her. So, I had to take my chance with one of the Tivoli personnel.

After, about five minutes of searching I somehow found my way to the beginning of the maze and grabbed a map. I had remembered that the man who took our tickets spoke good English so I asked him to show me where the mime theatre was and I was off.

Considering the unusually lucky circumstances I was in at the moment I felt very pleased with what I was about to do. Wait what was I about to do? What was I going to say to Edward?

I bought some ice cream and sat down at the nearest bench. Food always helped me to think better.

Ok, so what was I going to say? "Edward I'm sorry I acted childish earlier." No to common. "Edward, thank you for saving my life." No to cheesy. "Edward, tell me the surprise." Ooh, I liked that one. But to demanding. "Edward, I'm sure I'll love your surprise." That sounds pretty good. Oh, and how about I throw in, "Edward, I'm talking to you again."

I felt very confident with what I was about to do. I mean Alice was right. Would a 110 year old vampire really do a victory dance?

When, I had finally reached the theatre—which was on the other side of the park—I had finished my ice cream. I walked into the theatre and was awestruck at how many people were there. I tried to look around for Edward but had no luck.

I continued looking with just as much luck as before. Since I couldn't find Edward I decided to just enjoy the show.

The mimes were quite funny and I found myself laughing often, along with the crowd of people surrounding me.

When, the show was over I clapped along with the rest of the audience and made my way out. It was only when I saw a couple holding hands that I remembered why I went on this mime excursion in the first place. I looked around for Edward. Still no sign. I leaned on the fence opposite of the theatre that was surrounding a garden with the most beautiful roses.

I observed each person coming out of the theatre. When no one had come out in awhile I realized I must have missed him. I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to go for a walk in the garden. Maybe it would provide enlightenment.

As I was admiring the some gorgeous pale pink roses I felt arms encircling my waist and cold lips touch my neck. I turned around in his arms and faced his handsome features. I was about to say something when Edward put his finger to my mouth to tell me to be quiet.

Once, we had walked around the garden in silence ogling the wonderful workmanship of the garden Edward led me out of it and to a bench.

"I didn't want to disturb the beauty held within those gates." Edward whispered magically in my ear.

"I know weren't those roses magnificent?" I said trying to keep my voice sooth and magical like Edward's. I didn't have much success.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the roses." He smiled his beloved smile and planted kisses down my neck.

"Oh yes, there was certainly an angel accompanying me in that garden." I found myself once again unsuccessful with the silky voice.

Edward asked, "So you're talking to me again," in between kisses.

"Um…What?" I was too dazzled by his strikingly golden orbs to think straight.

He chuckled musically, "Nothing, Bella. Nothing at all."

"Oh ok." I added lightly.

"C'mon Bella. Let's go ride the Tower." Edward pulled me up with him by my hand.

Edward and I were walking towards the Tower swinging each others hand. "Ooh, Edward look! Fireworks at midnight! Can we stay and watch them?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you sure you can stay up that late?" Edward eyed me suspiciously.

I playfully punched him in the arm and replied, "Yes, I can. Thank you for your concern."

"I guess we could stay for the fireworks. Do you know where they are?" Edward asked looking at me and then the sign.

"I bet there somewhere in Tivoli." I said nodding.

"Really? I never would have thought that." He responded stroking his chin.

"I don't know. The sign is in Danish. I don't even know if the sign is for fireworks. I just saw a picture of fireworks and something that looked like midnight."

Edward rolled his eyes and observed the sign. He then pointed to a stanza towards the bottom of the sign and I moved closer.

**Come see the Firework show in Tivoli! Tickets required!**

**In the Garden at midnight on July 20th!**

"Oh, Whoops." I smiled sheepishly as I re-read the part of the sign that was in English. "I wonder where you can buy tickets." Edward opened his mouth to tease me again when I silenced him with my finger and read below the first two lines.

**Buy tickets at the entrance or any ticket booth.**

**Cost: 20 Danish Krones per customer.**

**Parties over 6 get 10 percent discount.**

"Do you think it means 6 and over? Or 7 and over?" I wondered.

"Does it matter? 10 percent? No big deal." Edward shrugged it off.

"Well, we need to go and get tickets!" I insisted.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be plenty of tickets _after_ we go ride the Tower."

"Yes, and I'm sure that the Tower will still be _after_ we go buy tickets." I turned back towards the entrance.

"Alright, fine." Edward complied a lot easier than I thought he would.

"Are the others going to watch them with us?"

"Yeah, they are. I think Carlisle and Esme may even join us to." Edward answered.

"Oh really? I didn't think they'd be interested in fireworks." I was confused why would Carlisle and Esme would stay in during the day but then come out just for fireworks.

"Yeah. Esme has always been fond of fireworks. 4th of the July is one of her favorite holidays."

"Wow. One more thing I didn't know about the Cullen's." Edward chuckled along with me and walked towards the ticket booth.

"8 Tickets for the Firework show tonight at midnight." Edward pleasantly asked the woman at the booth.

"Well, there's only one firework show." She mumbled under her breath. Surprisingly, I could understand what she said. "That'll be…Uh…80 krones."

"No, Marta. They get a 10 percent discount rememeber?" Her male companion that was helping another couple on the other side said.

"Oh. Right." She responded disgusted. "That'll be 72 Danish Krones." She pronounced Danish as if Edward wouldn't know that in Denmark you would need Danish money.

"Here you go." Edward amiably handed over the correct amount of krones. She smiled—although her smile looked as though she had no choice but to smile—and handed over 8 tickets.

"Ok, let's go ride the Tower now." Edward was very anxious to ride this ride. I wasn't sure why but I didn't really care. I just agreed and followed him towards the ride.

_A/N: You know I do know how many people add this story to their favorites and put it in their alerts and I get less than HALF of that many reviews. Reviews really get my spirits up and help write better. This chapter I kinda had writers block (if you couldn' tell.) I'm not sure I know what I want this next chapter to be about. So reviews, and ideas, and suggestions would really be helpful. I already know what the surprise is and I hope you guys like it. It should be coming up in the next few chapters. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Now, this is the longest chapter yet. I have good news! I know I've been kinda down lately, but my mood is going to change! I'm going to be a lot happier! (hopefully) This is my favorite chapter, so far! And I hope you all like it! It came out so earlier because I was grounded, but hey, that just means more Tivoli for you guys!_

_Disclaimer: I'd like to say I own Tivoli and Edward and Bella and all the other wonderful things that come along with this story. But, unfortunately, that would be called plagiarism. _

"_**Ok, let's go ride the Tower now." Edward was very anxious to ride this ride. I wasn't sure why but I didn't really care. I just agreed and followed him towards the ride.**_

At that moment Alice came rushing up towards us. You know if I had been rushing the way Alice had been I would have been tripping left and right. It's so not fair!

"Guys, we have to go!" She yelled as she ran up towards us. I opened my mouth but Alice quickly silenced me. "No time. We have to leave…Now."

Alice towed us by arm and out of the park. When Edward and I had gone to lunch we got stamps so no need to worry about that.

We were heading to the hotel in lightning speed. I was struggling to keep up. "Alice…what's…wrong?" I said in between breaths—wait…no…pants.

"I just had vision! The suns about to come out! And we don't want to get caught in it!" Alice whispered at me. It was still unfair that they could run so gracefully, and without panting.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I said simply. I was still panting. But we were no longer running. We were in the safe confines of the hotel.

"So, now what are we supposed to Alice?" Edward sounded ungrateful.

"I don't know about you two. Er, five. But, I'm going to get some water." I walked over to the gift shop very slowly because my stomach still hurt from running that long way. Only when I got to the gift shop did I realize that they didn't sell water bottles.

When I turned around I found Edward standing there with a water bottle and a mischievous look on his face. "Oh, no. What is it now?" I grabbed the water bottle and took a big gulp then put the cap back on.

Edward's mischievousness melted into a why-are-you-accusing-me-I'm-innocent face. "I don't know _what_ you are talking about." He had shifted his head to the opposite direction and looked back with his eyes at my reaction.

"Oh right. Whatever." I pushed pass him and made my way to the elevator.

"And just where do you think you are going, Miss?" He asked me.

"Well, while you and your little 'family' joke around down here. I will be upstairs passing the time until the sun has hidden itself back behind the clouds." I answered.

"Oh, I see. And what will you be doing to pass the time?"

"It depends." I said shrugging and pushing the up button.

"On what?" He mused.

"Oh, I think you know." I winked back at him, then stepped into the newly arrived elevator.

I pressed the 23rd floor button, and groaned afterwards. "Now, what's wrong?" he asked annoyed. Which I had no idea why he was annoyed. His moods changed too much. I could never keep up.

"We're on the 23rd floor!" I complained.

"So?" _Now,_ he was confused. "I thought you liked being on the higher levels of hotels?"

"I do." I reassured him. "But all the suites are on the 23rd floor."

"And?"

"And…I don't need a suite. You and your family don't need suites. You don't even sleep!" At that moment, the doors opened at level 21 and a newlywed couple walked in. I was about to say something, but Edward shook his head sternly.

You could tell they were newlyweds because they couldn't keep their hands off each other and they were quite young and they each had a ring on their ring finger of their left hand. They wouldn't even notice what we talking about. They hadn't even pressed a button to a floor.

Then, I looked closer at the bride's ring. It had to be at least 5 karats with 2 one karat diamonds beside it.

"Um?" I asked pointing to the buttons speechless. While the woman was smothering his neck in kisses, he pushed button # 26. That was where the restaurant was. Oh, now that would be interesting to see if they could stop kissing for one minute to order and eat.

The doors closed, then almost 20 seconds later, the doors reopened to level 23 and Edward and I got out. We went to room 2304 and I unlocked it. The maids had already come because our suite was spotless.

"You were saying?" Edward asked while taking a seat on the bed and crossing his legs.

"I was that I don't need a suite! I would be per-fect-ly _fine_ with a regular sized room!"

"No you wouldn't." Edward responded calmly.

"Oh, I wouldn't? And why's that?" I crossed my arms.

"The regular rooms are tiny. Tiny, tiny. I mean you could _maybe_ fit Alice's closet in one."

"Oh, I highly doubt that…" I said trailing off. "The rooms aren't _that_ big." I laughed surrendering and taking a seat next to Edward. "So, what do we want to do?"

"I thought you had a plan?" Edward told me.

"Oh, I do. But, I don't think you'll like it very much." I added skeptically.

"Try me." He couldn't have said it simpler.

"I think we should play 20 questions." I chanced a look at him and could tell he was thinking. Concentrating hard.

"How about we go to the pool?" He asked.

"I didn't bring my suit." I really didn't want to go.

"Oh, Alice packed one for you."

"Ok, I don't know what Alice packed but I'm not wearing it." I warned him.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"Let me see it then." My arms found their way folded across my chest again.

He rummaged through the suitcase then pulled out a golden sparkly one-piece.

"Oh, that's not so…" I trailed off when I saw the whole thing. It had half-circle cutouts on either side and was a halter. I observed it more carefully and decided at least it wasn't a bikini. "Alright fine." I begrudgingly agreed.

I snatched the swimsuit out of his hand went into the bathroom to change.

Once, I had put the swimsuit on I was once again amazed at how well Alice knew my size. It fit perfectly and hugged in just the right places to enhance what little figure I had.

I felt something itchy on the right side and peeled the swimsuit back to look at what it was. It was a price tag. When I pulled it off, I noticed the tag read 200 euros.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I stormed out of the bathroom not caring if Edward had changed or not. "I am not wearing an almost 300 dollar swimsuit!"

"But, you're wearing one right now." He reminded me.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." I was enraged. I didn't know what to say. How could Edward think I would wear an almost 300 dollar swimsuit?

"Bella, don't be upset. Consider it a souvenir from France."

"Oh along with the other 10 million outfits you bought me?"

"Exactly." He added simply while wrapping his arms around my waist and boring his hazel eyes straight into my brown ones. "Bella, just forget about it. Let's go swim."

How could I resist when he was staring at me like that?

I stormed off towards the elevator and pressed the up button. I turned around to find Edward right behind me. I should have known he would be there.

"Edward, you shouldn't dazzle people like that. It's not fair." I pouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Why was he acting so innocent?

"Oh, puh-lease. You know exactly what I'm talking about Mister."

"Ok, so I do. But, it worked didn't it?"

I marched out of the elevator. I was still surprised at how fast the elevators were here. There were many things that still amazed me in Europe.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called at me.

"To the pool."

"Its up these, hon." He was clearly amused. It was only at that moment when I realized what he was wearing.

"Edward, what are you wearing?" I laughed while following up the stairs.

"What these?" He asked looking down at his swim trunks—I mean swim jockies. I didn't even know they made those.

"Yeah, why don't you just wear normal swim trunks?"

"Bella, when are you going to learn that I am not normal?" He then looked confused and re-phrased his sentence. "These are easier to swim laps in. So I don't want to have swim trunks for hanging around and then jockies for laps."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because, then I'd have to- It's just easier this way. Plus, I like these. And when I was swimming the English Channel it made it a lot easier. And another thing, would you rather me wear a speedo?"

"Well, no. Not particularly." I complied, but then thought about what he said for a moment. "Wait a second. How _old_ are those?"

He turned around and saw my smug expression then replied, "That's none of your business." I giggled and he just ignored me until we made it to the indoor pool which was between the 25th and the 24th floor.

The sun shone through the windows, but there was no one there so it didn't matter. Plus, our key had the authority to lock the door. I wasn't sure why, Edward just said he 'had it arranged'. To which I rolled my eyes at.

I was about to start thinking of ways to get out of swimming with Edward. I really did not want to go swimming.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked gracefully sliding into the water.

"Not as gracefully as you," I mumbled under my breath so low that I thought even Edward didn't hear. But I should have known better, for at that moment Edward wore a smirk on his face.

I still was trying to think of ways to get out of it. Idea! "Oh, Edward we forgot towels! I should um, go back upstairs," I pointed up, and then realized that our room was really down. "I mean, downstairs," pointing down, "and get some." I nodded and went to leave but Edward called.

"Bella, they have towels here." He told me and pointed to his left. I looked to my right and saw a stack of clean, freshly folded towels.

"Oh, right. Well, um…" I was really in a bind until another idea came to mind. I walked over to the pool steps and put my feet in and, almost simultaneously, jumped out. "Edward, that water is too cold. I can't swim in there."

Edward was very amused. "Bella, the uh water,"

I was looking at him waiting for his answer and said "mhm?"

He looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "Yeah, the water, it's uh, heated." He was chuckling to himself and I shrugged sheepishly.

I put my feet back on the first step and started rubbing my arm. "Edward, are you sure this water is heated? It doesn't feel heated." He then pointed to the sign on my right.

**Pool is heated.**

"Oh, ok." I was still rubbing my arm when I felt my swimsuit and then I said under my breath, "Oh, I know." Edward was looking away, so I really hoped he didn't hear it. "Edward, how silly of me. I can't get this swimsuit wet. It's like, the rule of...um…swimsuits…yeah the rule of swimsuits. You're not supposed to get a swimsuit that's more than a $150 wet. Mhmm. I can't believe Alice didn't tell you." I sighed and peeked towards Edward to measure his reaction.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. "Why won't you just get in the water?"

I looked down and started rubbing my arm again. "Because I can't swim." I muttered. And then I heard a booming laughter and looked around to see if Emmett had just come in, but then I realized it was Edward.

I splashed him and responded he with, "Bella, why didn't you ever learn to swim."

"Well, I- I guess- I just-" I didn't know what to say. "Edward, do you really need to ask that question given my past history and trouble?"

"That's very true. But, today you're here with me. I won't let you drown."

"I know that. But, still."

He rolled his eyes and walked the length of the pool. "Bella, the pool never comes higher than my waist. The whole length of the pool comes up to waist. You will have no trouble. And if you do, I'll make sure you don't."

I shrugged and stepped down the rest of the stairs. "Alright fine." After about 3 minutes of us just standing there and I questioned, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. There are all sorts of water games we can play." He then realized what his words had said, "That came out wrong." I was giggling. "Oh, you know what I mean. How about we play Marco Polo? You do know how to play that…don't you?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." I replied. "But, I'm Marco."

"Alright, fine." He agreed.

I should have known better than agree to Marco Polo. As soon as he closed his eyes and started counting, I realized that it was an unlevel playing ground. But, I still tried to hide, even though I knew it would do no good.

I went into the far corner of the pool and ducked. He called Marco, and I quietly responded with Polo. In an instant he was by my side and had me swept up in his arms.

I struggled out of them, without poise I might add. "That is not fair. You can't use vampire abilities. You shouldn't have even heard. Any normal person wouldn't have heard me. But, you did. And then you use vampire speed to catch up with me."

"Silly, silly, Bella. When are you going to learn? I didn't need you to call Polo. I knew exactly where you were. I heard you moving over there while I was counting."

"Oh, well that just puts a cherry on top of the not fair ice cream sundae." I looked out the window. "Now, I want an ice cream sundae."

"Bella, you've had sweets all day. You don't need anymore."

"Fine," I complied even though I still wanted one.

We played Marco Polo for about an hour. That whole time I was Polo looking Marco. It was not fun. Although, Edward seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now, what do we do?" I asked him. "Oh, I have an idea." I splashed him at that moment and it became a splash fight.

We continued splashing each other until even the part that wasn't in the water was more than soaked. I was about to get out of the water when Edward called, "Bella, don't get out. I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself."

"Fine," We stayed in the water for about 2 more minutes after 30 minutes of splashing each other and then I had an idea, "Now, I think I should get on your back and you should see how fast you can run in the water." I said. I didn't think he'd actually go for it. I was just kidding.

"Ok." He agreed.

"No, I was just kidding. Plus, someone could look through the window and see a guy running faster than lightning."

"Bella, I don't run that fast. Although, it would be cool if I did."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Oh come on, Bella. It'll be fun." He was dazzling me again. How could I say no to such beautiful jewels?

"Alright, fine. Just don't run into any…" There were no trees. "Poles. Don't run into any poles."

He chuckled. "Ok, I won't. Now, get on." I climbed onto his back and he walked to the far side of the pool.

I buried my head in his back and waited for him to start. When he started running it felt no different than when we running through the forest. The only difference was water was splashing up around us, getting my face sopped and water up my nose and in my eyes. "Stop!" I called.

"Why what's wrong?" He let go of me and I immediately sank, back first, into the water. I had my fingers pinched around my nose. So as to not get anymore water up it, but it had caused me to breathe through my mouth so now I was gulping water down by the gallon.

"Bella?" He then looked down and saw me plunged into the watery depths of the pool.

He grabbed each of my forearms pulled me up and ran me to the nearest beach chair. He then laid me down. I knew everything that was going on, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. They were squinted shut and I was coughing for dear life.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella?" Edward's worried tone made me want to open my eyes even more, but my eyelids wouldn't let me. At least I was conscious and he didn't have to do CPR.

After, my coughing had finally ceased, my eyelids let up and I could see Edward's sparkling, literally sparkling, face. I smiled up at him and nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs, to the elevator and through the threshold of our room, where he laid me down on the bed. I was wrapped in a towel and Edward's concerned face was staring down at me.

"Why did we leave?" He only chuckled in response.

"Because, I didn't think you'd want to stay any longer. After, swallowing the whole pool." He said in response. I merely shrugged and looked around.

"Edward I'm going to take a shower. Chlorine never sits right with my hair."

"Alright, when you're done, Alice will probably be up here, instead of me."

"Why Alice?" I asked only to have found him slipping out the door.

As I was gathering my clothes to take a shower Alice came and said, "No, honey. You are going to be wearing this." I noticed she had a shopping bag in her hand and she pulled out a pair of shoes, a skirt, and a shirt.

The skirt was black with white daisies on it and flowed beautifully. The top was a black camisole that had lace around the top and formed a slight v-neck. The straps were also lace. The shoes were wedges. They had a tan bottom, but the part on top was black. They didn't tie up my leg like most wedges. Instead you just slid your foot in the front. They were like heels except without the skinny part.

"Alice, why did you buy this for me?"

"So, you could wear them." Alice smiled. "Now, hurry up. Go take a shower and wash your hair. You reek of pool water." She turned up her nose and pulled out a make-up bag from the shopping bag as well.

I groaned and made my way to the shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to medium heat. As I was waiting for it to warm up, I tried to comb out the tangles in my hair with little success. About 5 minutes later Alice knocked on the door and asked. "Are you okay?" She sounded so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get the tangles out of my hair." I replied.

"Oh ok." Her voice was so smooth. "Now, hurry up!" She yelled back.

I stepped into the shower and washed my hair. Once, I was done I toweled off and then combed through my hair once again. It was much easier since I had just conditioned it.

I pulled on the robe that came along with our suite and walked out. "Ok, now put this on and hurry. We're running late."

"For what?"

"You'll see." She simply said as she pushed—no shoved—me into the bathroom.

I pulled on the clothes as fast as I could and told Alice she could come in.

Alice quickly blow-dried my hair and pulled out Rosalie's curling iron. She started to curl my hair in ringlets that framed my face. When she was done, she pulled out a ringlet from each side and pulled my hair into a lose ponytail and parted my hair down the middle. She wrapped it with an elastic and stuck a—hopefully not real—diamond clip on it.

"Now, for make-up." Once, Alice applied concealer she moved onto eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. After, that she applied face powder, some blush, and lip gloss.

I was facing away from the mirror when Alice said, "Ok, you can look now." I turned around and saw that my make-up was very light despite the 30 minutes it took to do. I had a cream base eyeshadow that extended up to my eyebrows. Followed by some light pink tones and some brown eyeliner on the top with only a little bit of it at the bottom. My mascara was light as well along with a tad bit of rosy blush and some light pink lip gloss. All-in-all it took about an hour and a half to get ready once Edward had left. And I think I liked this look the best out of all the make-up Alice had done for me. It looked very naturally and that's what I liked.

"Alice, very very good job. I love the make-up." She nodded and then handed me my shoes and I slipped them on.

I made my way to the elevator while Alice went to her suite to get dressed. I found the whole family sitting in the lobby waiting for me.

Rosalie and Esme were seated on a couch. Rosalie was wearing red halter top and black pants. While, Esme was wearing a midnight purple, knee-length, spaghetti strapped dress. Carlisle and Emmett were standing on either side of them. Jasper was seated in a chair opposite them.

I looked around and saw Edward talking with the concierge. I sat in the chair on Jasper's right and saw Alice come out of the elevator. She was wearing a black jean skirt with a black top, in which the sleeves hung off her shoulders.

_We must be going somewhere nice_, I thought to myself. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was, once again, behind the clouds.

I wondered what time it was and looked at the clock that was above the hotel manager's desk. It read 9 o'clock. Wow. Time really does fly when you're having fun. Maybe Edward and I were at the pool longer than I thought we were.

Edward walked up to us and nodded. Everyone stood up and Edward took my arm. "You look gorgeous." He commented to me.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing black jeans and a cream colored sweater. I smiled at him.

Each couple was arm-in-arm and we all walked out of the hotel to find a limo waiting for us. I rolled my eyes so that Edward could see. He chuckled and said, "Just get in." I obliged and slid in the limo.

_A/N: Please, Please, Please, review! (oh and if you think you know what the surprise is…PM me!)_

I decided that I should sit in seat that facing the way we would be driving. That way I had no fear of getting motion sickness.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am sad to report that this is the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post. I may write more if it is a demand!! It has been fun and if I don't continue this story due-to popular demand, then I will have another story up soon! _

_Disclaimer: Perhaps the final time to say it for this story, I'm just borrowing these lovely characters, and this lovely place._

_One, more thing, the restaurant is a real restaurant. I've never been there, but I looked it up. It's in Denmark and they really do serve what Bella orders. _

_**Each couple was arm-in-arm and we all walked out of the hotel to find a limo waiting for us. I rolled my eyes so that Edward could see. He chuckled and said, "Just get in." I obliged and slid in the limo. **_

I decided to sit in the seat that faced forward—so I wouldn't get motion sickness—and one next to the window. I didn't know where we going, but I was sure it would be fun. This must have been the surprise Edward was talking about.

I didn't know what I was more excited about, going to this restaurant or the fireworks. I had always loved fireworks as a kid. I wondered if they would be any different here.

We had been driving for almost 50 minutes through the country. Every once and awhile we would drive through a small city. I wondered how they found this place so far out.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking straight ahead through the driver's window.

"It's a surprise." Edward said and Alice nodded.

We soon pulled up to an expensive looking restaurant and the sign read:

_**Noma**_

It looked like a very sophisticated place for so far out in the country. Jags, Audi's, Laborghini's, Peugeot's, Ferrari's, and several types of limos surrounded the restaurant. I was worried that we would be underdressed, but once I walked in I realized it was a casual, but classy restaurant.

"Cullen." Edward told the hostess.

She flashed a smile to reveal teeth that needed much dentist work and I simply chuckled. "Right this way, sir." I turned around to see Emmett being smacked by Rosalie and Jasper smirking.

She led us to a table in the back set for eight and handed us our menus.

"It's in Danish." I mumbled once she left. "Do they have English menus?" I asked Edward.

"Just relax. What would you like to eat? They serve everything."

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a moment and decided, "Something that's Danish."

"How about the Warm Lobster Salad?" Edward suggested.

"Uh, sure why not. How much is it?" I wondered.

"Bella, don't worry about that. It's on us." Esme reassured me.

I nodded, closed my menu, and put it back on the table. I started to look around, while unfolding my napkin on my lap. Then something occurred to me, "What are you going to do about the whole don't eat because I'm a vampire thing?" I whispered to Edward.

"Don't worry about it. It's being taken care of."

A man came up to our table and started talking to Carlisle in Danish. I assumed him to be our waiter when he turned to me and asked, "And what would you like miss?"

"I'll have the warm lobster salad." I told him.

"Alright, any dessert?" I shook my head while he finished writing down my order. Then, he turned and walked away towards the kitchen

Edward looked at his watch and nodded in Carlisle's direction. I rolled my eyes and asked. "So, is it rude to ask what you and our waiter were discussing?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No not at all. I was simply telling him that only you would be eating tonight because we 7 had already eaten."

I was astounded. "And what did he say?"

"Well, as you saw he was puzzled for a moment and then…Well, I'm not sure, maybe Edward can tell you." Carlisle looked to Edward.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward asked completely oblivious. "Oh right. He just remembered his boss telling him to do whatever the customer wishes and not to ask questions. Just to smile and nod. And then, Carlisle told him that he would pay for the rest of us. Since they organized a table for eight when only 1 was eating."

"You guys don't have to do that. Really you don't." I was even more surprised at what Carlisle had promised.

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes, "Bella, dear. We don't mind really. Anything that makes Edward happy, makes the rest of us happy." Esme reminded me.

Emmett must have thought something out of line, because at that moment Edward shot Emmett and oh-if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-kill-you face.

My meal came about 10 minutes after this discussion. And as I was eating I asked, "So, have you all ever been to Denmark before?"

"Carlisle and I have, but the rest of the family hasn't." I nodded and continued eating.

The salad was very good. I wasn't sure if I would like it, but was pleased that I did. When, Edward asked me how it was I said, "Surprisingly good." After I had said the only family got disgusted looks on their faces and looked away.

I finished eating pretty quickly. I wasn't that hungry after having all those sweets in Tivoli.

"Are you done?" Edward questioned and I nodded my head. Edward raised his finger to ask for the check. The waiter from before came over and Carlisle said, "**Kontrolere.**" The waiter bowed and returned quickly with our check.

We casually made our way to the limo and the limo driver, who was dressed in a suit complete with a bow tie—it looked very uniform—opened the door for us as we all got into the limousine.

When we got in the limo I asked, "Wait, there's more to the surprise? That restaurant was more than enough. Really."

Edward shook his head and said, "Bella, that wasn't even the surprise. But, the surprise comes later. Right now we are headed towards the Tivoli Fireworks show."

I nodded and looked down at my hand, "But my stamp washed off. And aren't we a little over-dressed?"

Alice giggled, "Bella! We'll just buy you a new ticket!"

"No, you will not!" I strongly disagreed with that statement.

"I don't care if you agree or disagree you are still going!" Edward responded.

After that statement I _quieted_ down so that Edward would _cool_ down. He was tense and then suddenly relieved. I threw Jasper a thank you smile and he nodded. I could tell Edward wasn't happy that Jasper had just done that, but it was for the better.

It would be a long 50 minutes until we made it back into the city again. I rested my head on Edward's and dozed off for about 40 minutes. I wanted to be bright and fresh for the fireworks and surprise.

After I woke up, I was dragged to the other side of the limo and told by Alice to keep still. I did as told while she touched up my hair and make-up. We were in the city and at Tivoli as soon as she was done.

The limo driver once again opened our door and we got out. Carlisle walked to ticket counter and asked for 8 more tickets. I was very displeased by this notion, but was too scared Edward would get mad again, so I played along.

We walked to where the show was going to be and was greeted by a Tivoli personnel. "Tickets please." He asked us in a slight Danish accent. Edward handed over the tickets; the man nodded, and showed us to our seats.

We all sat down and waited for the show to start. A big fat man with a long red beard and frizzy red hair walked up to the podium. "Jeg er hovmodig hen til indeværende Tivoli's halvtreds - først helårlig fireworks røbe sig! Behage glæde sig ved alt og vi er glad du er her ovre!" He made a pause and continued. "Je suis orgueilleux à le présent Tivoli's cinquante - première annuelle feux d'artifice être visible! S'il vous plaît prendre plaisir à tout et nous sommes joyeux vous êtes voici!" Another pause, and it was finally English, "I am proud to present Tivoli's fifty-first annual fireworks show! Please enjoy everything and we are glad you are here!" He had the hugest smile I had ever seen as he walked off the stage.

And the fireworks began! It was firework, after firework, after firework, non stop. It felt like 4th of July all over again. I was very excited. They had every kind of firework I knew. Torpedoes, Roman Candles, Dragon Eggs, Brocades, Comets, Crosettes, Whistles, Reports, Mines, Spinners, Flying Fish, Dahlias, Flitters, everything. I loved the show.

"So what do you think?" Edward whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled and replied, "Yes of course! I love fireworks! What about you?"

"Oh right there are fireworks. I was busy watching your face light up." He smiled his crooked smile that sent me weak in the knees and started laughing. I knew the cause of this, so I turned to Jasper who was sitting next to and smacked him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked innocently.

"You know what." I said and then turned to look at Esme. She to was enjoying herself. She had her fingers intertwined with Carlisle's as they looked at the fireworks occasionally glancing into each other eyes.

I smiled and leaned against Edward's chest. He rested his chin on my head and we both looked up at the fireworks together. A couple times Edward moved my chin with his finger to lightly kiss me. I always smiled after and he would smile his crooked smile, then we would turn back to the fireworks.

I couldn't imagine what could make this night any better and wondered what the surprise was. Edward moved me to sit on his lap and just smiled. When, I looked around at the others Alice and Jasper were staring into each others eyes unaware of their surroundings. Esme and Carlisle marveling at the fireworks. And when I looked for Rosalie and Emmett they were know where to be found. I looked up to Edward and he simply motioned for me to look back at the fireworks.

About 45 minutes of the hour-long show I saw a firework I had never seen before, a firework that was unlike any other, a firework that strongly resembled my initials. Soon after, what looked like Edward's initials. But, it couldn't be possible I must have fallen asleep, because at that moment a ring flashed up onto the screen.

Edward moved me out of his lap and bent down on one knee. He opened up a magenta velvet colored box that held the most gorgeous almost 5-karat princess cut diamond on a platinum band. It was held in light magenta silk. I placed my hand over my mouth. My eyes were watering and I was shaking my head when Edward asked, "Isabella Swan, you are my life, my love, my everything. Without you I am incomplete. You have shown me what a wonderful man I can be and you amaze me with your beauty everyday. I only hope that I can marvel in that beauty for the rest of my long life and yours. Bella, will you marry me?"

I could not believe my ears. The whole audience had gasped. I was tearing up, I thought I might explode. I bent down with Edward on the ground, grabbed his hands and looked into his amber eyes. "Edward, I love you more than I can possibly say, I can't think of a better word to that question than this one. Yes." Edward grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. He pushed his lips onto mine for the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Everyone around us started clapping and we pulled away.

I was crying—happy tears, of course—and I looked around to Esme almost in tears to. She opened her arms and I flung in them. We hugged and she said congratulations. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice each hugged me after that. When Rosalie hugged me I was put into even more tears. "Welcome to the family, sis." She hugged me and next was Emmett's turn. He pulled me into a giant bear hug. He even lifted me off the ground. Once he put me down I was practically balling.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and I looked up at the fireworks. They read congratulations and realization dawned on me. This was the fateful surprise. I was to be a Cullen. I wasn't sure if I would become one of their nature, but at the moment I didn't care.

I was in my happy place. I had found my true family. I felt that no matter where I was, as long as these 7 people were with me, I would have home. I would have peace. And most importantly, I would have love.

_A/N: Please, Please, Please review._


	8. What do you think? aka Authors Note

Alright, now I know many of you want another chapter. But, I'm afraid I may not have time to write anymore because I just started school in a new school in Chicago.

Now, if you want me to continue on with the story then please express your opinions and know this: if I do continue I won't be able to post as often as before. And if I continue, since I will need more motivation, I would like to have atleast 6 reviews per chapter.

If you think that the way I ended the story sums it up perfectly, then let me know that as well.

Your opinion matters the most to me, because I have always thought that I wasn't a good writer and you guys tell me otherwise and give me the motivation I need to continue.

So please let me know what you think. I will need at least 7 votes to continue on with the story. (that doesn't include maybes or do whatever you want (now it does include I want you to continue but I can understand if you won't be able to...or something of that sort))

And once again thank you guys so much for all the reviewing you do!

I'm going to recognize some of the great reviews I've gotten:

**C. Mcpherson:** Thanks so much for the consistent reviewing. Your reviews tell me what I'm doing right and not just that its a good chapter! Thanks for that!

**Rachael:** You already know!!

**LoveCan'tFindMe:** Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch lately...I really am not supposed to say why I haven't, and for that I'm also sorry. But thanks for everything that you have helped me with and I've tried to keep up-to-date with your stories and have done ok. But, what I have read is excellent!

**Blissfulmemories:** Thanks for your consistent reviewing!

**BackOffBellaEdwardsMine:** Thank you for your reviewing. What you said about reviews and stories is so true! And thank you for contributing to the number of reviews!!

**clover:** I'm glad that I distracted you!

**and in kisses consume:** thanks for being one of the first and last reviewers!

**paypat07:** Thanks for the reviews and thank you for telling me what you thought I did well!

And thank you for everyone who said it made them cry! That almost made me cry to hear that my story made you do that! Oh and if I didn't add you, I'm sorry, Its not because your not special or I didn't appreciate your review. Some of them I just had nothing to say to or about. And I'm sure you noticed that if you reviewed more than once you were mentioned!! (if I didn't mention you and you reviewed more than once let me know because then I'll edit this!!)

Also, you'll notice that I like it when you give me tips of what I did right...And also please tell me what I should improve!!

Don't forget to vote!!!

Thanks everyone,

Kia


	9. GOOD NEWS!

Hi Guys!

I know you're probably sick of these Author's Notes, but this one is for good reason!

I just wanted EVERYONE to know that I've started up the Sequel to this. It's the only other story on my list so it shouldn't be too hard to find!

I hope you like it!

And please R&R!!!

Kia


	10. Extra: Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sure you never thought that there would be another chapter added to this story. But, when I was on the plane to Denmark (it was an overnight flight.) I was inspired to write one last chapter for this (It's actually set before the story). I know that I ended it perfectly, but trust me this 'extra' is just as good. ___

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say that I own this…I can't. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Wow! I'm going to Denmark! I can't believe that Edward and his family are taking me to Denmark! I mean who goes to Denmark? Really? No one! But, what's even more exciting is that we're not only going to Denmark, but we went to a bunch of other countries as well London being the previous stop. Before that Italy and before that Spain!! Don't get me wrong I was excited to go to the other places. It's just, Denmark is so different. I mean you hear people going to London (Ok, well I don't because no one in Forks would really ever go to London, but it's more common than Denmark.)

"Are you excited?" Edward leaned over and asked me. I was sitting next to Edward. Alice and Jasper were behind us. Carlisle and Esme were in front of us and Rosalie and Emmett sat behind Alice and Jasper.

"Excited? I'm surprised she's not bouncing off the walls." Jasper told Edward. I simply put on an innocent smile while Edward smiled his crooked smile for me.

We were in London waiting for the plane to take off, but London had been having some bad weather so they had cancelled a bunch of flights and delayed them. That meant that there were a lot of flights waiting to take off.

They had boarded us all on the plane. After we all were on airplane, the captain came over the intercom and said, "I'm sorry folks, but due to the weather we are looking at about a 2 hour delay until we take off. My personal experience tells me that we will probably take off a bit sooner than that, but if you wish to get off the plane and find other means of travel then that is fine. We will be happy to assist you. As soon as I get updates I will let you know. Thank you." He said in a Scottish accent. He was being very nice about it. He also said the flight attendants would be offering beverages. All of the flight attendants seemed nice, which was a good thing. We had 2 female flight attendants and 2 male flight attendants.

The female one tried to offer Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice drinks, but she didn't succeed. She could barely even talk. Every time she spoke only gibberish came out. I thought she was going to faint poor girl. She looked at Carlisle and started fluttering her eyelashes. That's when Esme said in the sweetest voice, "We're fine dearie." I could tell she just wanted to stop the girl from ogling at Carlisle.

She walked past Edward and me and nearly fainted even though she only saw Edward's profile, because he was facing me. When she went to take Jasper and Alice's drink order, Jasper tried to calm her down and he succeeded. Only it made her better at flirting. So she tried to start flirting with Jasper which wasn't a very good idea with Alice sitting right next to him. "Um, excuse me miss? My husband and I won't need anything to drink throughout this entire flight, so there will be no need to come back here."

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I had the male flight attendant. He walked up to Edward and me and immediately diverted his attention to me ignoring Edward. I know that I started blushing. Edward said to 

him, gritting his teeth, "We're fine thank you." I could tell Edward was having a hard time knowing the male flight attendant's thoughts.

Then he went past Alice and Jasper. Luckily, his back was facing Esme and Alice so he couldn't see them. But, then he went to take Rosalie and Emmett's order which was so hilarious yet so appalling. "Miss? What would you like to drink? I have everything in your heart's desire." He said as though he was trying to swoon Rosalie which I knew was a bad idea.

"Are you looking for something?" Rosalie said in a seductive voice. I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I knew it would be good.

"Well, I am a very lonely man." He responded.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe I could help." All this time they inched closer and closer to each other like they were going to kiss, but right as he leaned in for the prize Rosalie punched him square in the nose.

"Oh man!!" Emmett yelled. "Hey Rose! I think you're right he is looking for something!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. "His balls!" He laughed and smacked Jasper's hand for a high five. They both sat down and I peeked a glance behind me at Carlisle. He just had his head buried in his hands. So much for keeping a low profile.

Jasper and Emmett started talking and it sounded as though they had come up with a plan. I looked at Edward to see if his face would reveal anything about what they were thinking, but his face was blank as he stared out my open window.

I watched as Emmett walked to front of the plane to talk with the captain I would guess, because the captain had said he would be standing at the front of the plane if anyone wanted to talk to him. Emmett went up to captain I wasn't sure what he was saying, but eventually the captain took Emmett into the cockpit. I looked at Jasper (he was standing up) and he was just smiling. "What are you trying to do?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Jasper said. I thought I heard him mumble, "I hope it works."

The captain and Emmett returned from the cockpit and Emmett started talking to one of the female flight attendants, because the captain had to talk to someone outside the plane. Before long, the flight attendant was handing Emmett the speaker for the intercom.

Oh great. This should be interesting.

"I would just like everyone to know that it's karaoke night! I'm going to start. What should I sing? Hmm, that's a tough question. Jasper what do you think?" Jasper just shrugged. "Edward? Do you have any ideas?" Edward shrunk down in his chair "Well, since no one has any ideas, I'll just go with my idea." He shrugged.

Emmett decided to start singing Highway to Hell by AC/DC and Jasper helped with back-ups. Edward was just slightly shaking his head.

"_Livin' easy, livin' free - season ticket on a one-way ride  
Askin' nothin', leave me be - takin' everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme - there ain't nothin' I'd rather do  
Goin' down for a time - my friends are gonna be there, too_

I'm on the Highway to He-"

Before Emmett could even make his way into the first chorus the captain came back on and was furious with Emmett, Jasper, and the head flight attendant who found all of this very amusing.

"Good news folks! They have cleared us for takeoff and we will head to the runway in a short while." He told us.

I looked at Edward grateful that we were finally leaving, because our flight was supposed leave 3 hours ago, which meant that we wouldn't get to Copenhagen until about 1 or 2 in the morning. Edward looked relieved yet anxious. I was surprised to see the nervousness in his eyes. He seemed to notice that I had seen it and turned away.

"Edward, thank you so much for taking me on this trip with you!" I told him.

He turned back and smiled. "Bella, I wouldn't have gone on this trip without you. I love you too much."

"I love you just as much." I reminded him.

He gave me a kiss, which was interrupted by Emmett. "Get a room!" He yelled at us from 2 rows up. Everyone turned to look at Edward and me….I went quite a few shades redder than usual. I turned my head towards the window and we were already in the air.

I started to doze off, then woke up when they were serving sandwiches. We had new flight attendants and these ones seemed to know what they were doing. I ended up getting the ham and cheese sandwich.

After I finished my sandwich, I looked out my window saw the most beautiful thing. We were above the clouds and it looked like we were flying above mountain tops. There was a crescent moon (my favorite kind) to the left where it looked darker. The sunset was to right. It was gorgeous how it just got darker as you turned your head left. Then, when you looked as high as the window would let you it just kept getting darker and darker. I hoped to catch a glimpse of space, though I knew I wouldn't.

It was so surreal. Everything was just beautiful. The clouds were lightly lit by the hot pink sunset. This was more stunning than any man-made thing I had seen on this trip.

I tapped Edward on the shoulder and told him to look out the window. "Isn't it amazing?" I asked him.

"It really is. It definitely ranks on the top five most beautiful things I've seen." Edward told me.

"Oh really? And what are the other four things?"



"Well, the Louvre that we saw in Paris. The last time I went to Australia I went swimming in the Great Barrier Reef and that definitely ranks. Also, the view from the Eiffel Tower. That was great." He said.

"You forgot one." I reminded him.

"The last and certainly not least most beautiful thing I have ever seen is staring right at me." He looked into my eyes and was dazzling me. I almost hit my head against Alice's seat but Edward caught my head with his hand. "This creature has let me gaze upon her beauty for far too long, but I will stay as long as she lets me." He said in his silky, dreamy voice.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped and wrapped my arms around my neck to kiss him. We had a short kiss and stared out the window some more.

I was so lucky to have such an amazing…um…whatever Edward is to me.

_A/N: I hope ya'll like it. I enjoyed writing it. I'm working on a couple other pieces soon to be added here. Also, don't forget to check out The Wedding Story!! Please R&R_


End file.
